


Morning Routine

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Living Together [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, KiseKasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a routine, one that Kasamatsu insists on following every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/69715050832/title-morning-routine-kisekasa-rating-pg-13) from tumblr.  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.

It's a routine, one that Kasamatsu insists on following every day. His mornings begin as early as six a.m., his eyes barely open as he stumbles into the bathroom. A brief stop at the kitchen for a glass of milk gives him a little boost, before he pulls on his running shoes and heads out the door.

By the time he's done, he steps through the front door of the apartment fully awake and feeling fresh, ready to take on anything the day offers - including trying to persuade a still-deep-in-slumber boyfriend to wake up.

He stands at the edge of the bed and eyes said boyfriend - who has somehow managed to steal all the pillows and blankets, and is tucked deep within his fort of fluffiness - and braces himself for the first challenge of the day.

*

The words are faint, at first, slipping through the cracks of his deep slumber. Kise tries to ignore them, digging deeper into sleep.

After a few moments, he's drawn out of it again by a gentle shake, followed by his name being whispered softly again.

"Ryouta, wake up."

Kise shakes his head, refusing to open his eyes. He figures he deserves to sleep in, considering the fact that he's been working late hours at his modelling gig this week, and waking up for class every day at the crack of dawn (or barely past dawn, but he's not exactly keeping track lately).

He feels the mattress dip a little, as the bed creaks slightly. "You have class at nine."

"Not going," he mumbles petulantly. "Staying here. Sleeping for a hundred years." The fringes of sleep beckon at him, and he reaches for it eagerly.

Kasamatsu's chuckle draws him back. "A hundred years? Like in the fairytales, huh?"

"You could be my prince," Kise mumbles, his words out of his mouth before he can add a filter to what he's saying, his brain still fuzzy from sleep and exhaustion. "Fighting your way through evil monsters to rescue me."

"Rescue you?" Kasamatsu scoffs. "You could probably take on all of them without my help."

Kise cracks open one eye to find that Kasamatsu is looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"Would you, really?" he asks suddenly, in a serious voice, his curiosity piqued. "I mean, would you go through all of that to rescue me? If I couldn't face them on my own?"

Kasamatsu is silent for a moment.

When he speaks, it's in a softer tone, and he's leaning close. "Yes," he says, looking at Kise very seriously, with enough meaning that Kise's heart skips a beat, his breath caught in his throat. "Yes, I would."

There's a pause, before he adds, with the mischievous look that he only shows to Kise, "If I'm the prince, does that make you the princess?"

The pillow that Kise flings at Kasamatsu misses its target, and as Kise yanks a laughing Kasamatsu onto the bed, trying to tickle him as punishment for his words, he finds himself being distracted by apologetic kisses.

Kasamatsu's kisses are gentle, comforting, like a slow ballad on Kise's lips. From there, it's easy enough to abandon his need for revenge to fall into a rhythm that begins quietly at first before it reaches its peak, washing over them like the morning sun.

It's not a fairytale, but it's better than that.


End file.
